Owl
The Owl is a character in the Zelda series featured in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch). The Owl is an avatar of the mind of the Wind Fish, a wind deity, in his own dream. The Owl serves as a guide to Link in his quest to free both the Wind Fish and himself from Koholint Island and often approach the hero to give him advice on how to reach their common goal. History The Owl first appears to Link as soon has he finds his Sword on Toronbo Shores. The Owl then frequently shows up to share his wisdom to Link. The Owl tells Link of the existence of the Wind Fish, how he is concerned that the deity is trapped in eternal slumber and how he believes that Link could be the one to free the dreamer. The Owl then test Link's wisdom by giving him various riddles that when solved bring the hero to the dungeons of the island where the Instruments of the Sirens rest. He also tells Link multiple time that the Wind Fish is watching his progress and awaits to be awakened without telling him that he is the part of the Wind Fish that monitor Link's progress. Upon getting the Full Moon Cello from Tail Cave, the Owl would once again appears. The Owl tells Link that he originally believed that Link was part of the dream but by watching him gathering the instruments, he realized that the Hero is in fact real and trapped in the dream like the Wind Fish is. He also tells Link that he was given instructions to help him when in fact the Owl is simply following what the Wind Fish wants as an embodiment of his mind. After getting the fifth Instrument of the Sirens, the Owl will then instruct Link to the Southern Face Shrine, where ancient ruins speak of the Wind Fish. There Link learns that Koholint Island is only a part of the Wind Fish's dream and that awakening him would make it disappear. The drawings depict the Owl next to the wind Fish, hinting as a link between the two. The Owl appears afterward and reassures Link by telling him that no one is really sure whether the foretelling is true or not, and the only way to find out would be to awaken the Wind Fish. The Owl then shows that he knows of the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", the song which needs to be played with the eight Instruments of the Sirens to awaken the Wind Fish. After Link completes Eagle's Tower, he encounters Marin, who often sings the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" in the Tal Tal Mountain Range. After saving her from some monsters, the Owl thinks that she could have been trying to awaken the Wind Fish with her song, which seems to be true as she is shown to want the Wind Fish to grant her wish of becoming a seagull some day. After getting all of the Instruments of the Sirens, Link goes in front of the Wind Fish's Egg and plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" on the Instruments of the Sirens. By doing so, an opening cracks open in the Wind Fish's Egg and the Owl appears once again, telling Link to go inside. After defeating the Shadowy Nightmares, a stairway opens which takes Link to the Wind Fish's room. There the Owl appear to Link one last time and reveal that he is part of the Wind Fish's mind and acted as the guardian of his dream world. He then explains that the Nightmares were the reason the Wind Fish was unable to wake up and thanks Link before fading away and letting his place to the actual Wind Fish. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Owl is featured as an advanced support Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits